Uninvited
by KirscheoftheNorth
Summary: It's WWII. Emil is at home when an uninvited visitor arrives. And this visitor is someone he would rather not see. (Sorry if the characters act out of character.)
1. Chapter 1

_"Whoever has Iceland controls the entrances into and exits from the Atlantic."_

-A German Naval Officer

* * *

**Uninvited Visitors**

_Some summer in 1938_

_Arthur's POV_

"Mr. Kirkland. There has been reports of the Germans being in friendly terms with the Icelandic.

Commercial trade between them has increased, and there has been friendly competition between

their soccer teams."

"Hmm." Arthur stops writing.

"And that's not all. The Germans are giving them free instructions in glidering."

"I see." Arthur is pacing across the room. "It's perfect for discovering suitable landing grounds.

Not to mention for compiling maps."

* * *

_May 9, 1940_

Arthur sighs as he picks up the phone. He dials the phone number and after a few rings, someone

finally answers.

"Hello?"

"We would like to offer assistance. We seek cooperation from you and the people of Iceland 'as

a belligerent and an ally' in return."

"No. We have chosen to stay neutral."

"Hey now- Damn it! He hunged up on me."

Arthur started pacing back and forth again. This was bad. What if the Germans that were already in

Iceland started a coup? Or what if there was an invasion by sea or air? What if the trade between

Britain and USA was halted!? A British presence on Iceland has to be established!

"Sir? We're actually going to go through with the plan?"

Arthur nodded at the British soldier. "Churchill said to land first, and talk later."

**~End of Ch.1~**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I wrote this story based on research available to me. Though, I'm not sure how reliable the **

**sources I came across are, so sorry if there are mistakes ^-^;**

**In one of the sources, it mentions that German interest in Iceland grew during the 1930's. **

**When Uk found out, they were "unable or unwilling to take it's own steps to increase or **

**influence and friendships in Iceland." (According to another source.) When rumors about the**

**German plans during WW2 reached the UK, the Uk called/message Iceland. They offered to **

**defend Iceland and establish a British presence. Iceland wished to stay neutral and rejected **

**the offer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Uninvited Visitors**

**Ch.2**

_May 10, 1940_

_Morning_

_Emil's POV_

Emil gets up and heads to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He pulls out his favorite

mug; the one with a puffin picture on it.

"Good Morning."

"Ah!" The mug slipped from his hand and broke into several pieces. When he turns he sees

Arthur sitting down in his _seat,_ drinking his _coffee_. He glares.

"How impolite. That's not a greeting."

"You! What are you doing here!? Out!"

"About that. You and I need to speak."

Emil shook his head. "This is about last time, isn't it?"

Arthur pats the empty chair, "Be a good little boy and sit down."

Unbelievable. This was his house, yet Arthur was giving orders. Emil remained standing, and

crossed his arms. Mr. Puffin lands next to Arthur and takes a biscuit.

"Funny looking bird you've got."

Mr. Puffin pecks his hand.

"Ow!"

"The biscuits are horrible!" Mr. Puffin states as he flew to Emil's shoulder.

"Your little pet-"

"I'm going to speak with my government." Emil is too angry to change out of his pajamas. He puts

on a hat, slips his boots on, and throws on a coat. He slams the door as he leaves.

Along his way, he sees many British troops. How many have landed without permission!? One of

them winks at him. Emil quickens his steps. A little too quick because he crashed into one of the

soldiers.

"You okay? You should head back home. The Germans might arrive, and it isn't safe for a girl

like you to be walking around alone."

Emil runs off at full speed. That was emberassing.

* * *

_May 10, 1940_

_Evening_

Emil stomps into the living room where Arthur is now sitting. "I can't believe you're doing this. You're

violating our neutrality!"

"I believe an agreement was met during the meeting?"

"Fine! But we're still neutral."

"I'm glad this could be taken care of." Arthur slides the plate towards him. "Care for some scones?"

**~End of Ch.2~**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Sorry if I got the dates wrong. I tried to pick the sources that looked reliable enough. **

**According to the sources available to me, the British landed in Iceland in order to forestall**

**the rumored German plans of building a base. Or to protect Iceland from an invasion**

**of Germany. When the Icelanders saw the British land without permission, they formally**

**issued a statement. The British government appeased the protest by promising compesation.**

**Iceland agreed at the end, but they stated they were still neutral.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uninvited Ch. 3**

"Rise and shine." Arthur pulls the curtains open.

"Five more minutes." Emil pulls the covers over his head.

Arthur mumbles something about Emil and Alfred being similar. He then walks over to him and pulls

the blankets off.

"Hey!" Emil is finally fully awake and he crosses his arms. "How did you get inside my room anyway."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand for an answer.

"It wasn't locked."

Emil notices some papers in Arthur's hand. Some looked a bit burned. "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh these?" He waves the papers in the air. "There the papers that got saved from being completely

burned. It might contain useful information, and a decision will be confirmed later about Gerlach. Need

anything before I leave?"

"No." Emil just wanted him to leave already so he could go back to sleep.

"Alright."

As soon as Emil can't hear Arthur's footsteps, he goes back to sleep.

* * *

Mr. Puffin lands on the kithchen table. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know yet." He opens the cabinet and reaches for his mug. Then he remembers that it broke

yesterday; which he blames Arthur.

Emil reaches for a spare mug. He's about to serve himself coffee when he notices that the mug wasn't his.

The mug had a picture of a puffin, but it wasn't an Icelandic puffin. At the bottom of the mug was inscribed the name of

an English company. He is about to toss it in the trash, but changes his mind and serves himself coffee.

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

"Sir?" The English soldier awaits Arthur's order.

"We'll need more soldiers to be stationed around Iceland. The Germans might attack any day and we need to be

ready."

"Yes." He runs off to send the message.

Arthur sits down and takes a sip from his tea.

**~End of Ch.3~**

* * *

**'ello. Sorry for the lateness and thanks for reading ^-^**

***Gerlach. Werner Gerlach was the German ambassador in Iceland. When the English arrived, he tried to **

**burn the papers that had information. The English noticed eventually and managed to save some of the**

**papers. Gerlach was then taken to England and it was decided he would stay in prison. (This information **

**was ****provided by a friend. Thank you!)**

**Sorry if the characters act more like OCs. Also, remember that this is fanfiction and that some details **

**might be wrong. I try to search for details as correct as possible, but at times it might be limited and wrong. **

**And sometimes I prefer not to include it in the story because I don't want it to get too detailed. Especially **

**when ****some countries have different viewpoints on an event. So if you want to truly know the history, always **

**do research ****yourself too. **


End file.
